outercosmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Aragni
Aragni is the one of the ruling goddesses of Thryndaheimr, titled as the Goddess of Fire and Forge. Aragni is the patron goddess of volcanoes, metalworking, crafting, masonry, order, mining, and the Dwargi race. She rules over the masterfully worked Forgelands, where her and her followers reshape the very earth into a metallic, orderly design. With the Dwargi at her beckon and hammer in hand, Aragni seeks to bring her fiery touch to all the realm and make uniformity of the rugged, unrefined surface of Thryndaheimr. History In The Myths of Aragni As recited by the Dwargi people, Aragni is the oldest of Thryndaheimr's gods, having first emerged when the world was raw and unrefined. The surface was craggy ashen rock veined with bubbling magma and broken by massive volcanic bursts that boiled up from the molten core of the world. From one of these fiery vents, a massive being dragged herself out from the world's raw material and onto the rocky surface. Skin red hot and pulsing with blood of magma, a body shaped of solid minerals and metals, and the mighty soul of a god, the volcanic giant was born, the first life to walk the world's surface. She observed her surroundings with a meticulous gaze: the air was black with smoke and ash and bit at her with cold teeth, so she blew it away with a mighty breath of flame; the ground was bumpy, uneven, uncomfortable for her feet, so she stomped the earth around her until it was flat and smooth; pools of molten lava spilled onto her feet, so she dug a crevice to contain it all within; mountains of volcanic rubble and stone obstructed her path, so she tore them down and aligned them in an orderly pattern that pleased her. In her first moments of life, the great volcanic goddess had already carved much of the world to suit her, salvaging it from seismic turmoil and instability. The land beneath the goddess of the flame and the forge, hsaped and fixed by her very own bare hands, came to be known as the Forgelands. Creation of the Dwargi The lands Aragni shaped beneath her grew continuously, and became more than the goddess wished to manage on her own. To tend to the intricate bricks, carvings, and other workings of her domain, Aragni created the Dwargi, a stout and sturdy people who would serve as laborers, masons, architects, smithies, artists, miners, and attendants to the Forgelands and those who lived beneath Aragni's rule. Appearance and Depictions The chief worshipers of Aragni are the Dwargi, and the goddess of flames means many things to them as a culture but they tend to be united in their depictions of her. She is strong, wielding her tools with ease and precision; she is dutiful, always laboring with all her might and tending to the world's needs; she is practical, her work performed with no extravagance, her beard trimmed neatly, and her garb simple working cloth; and she is ingenious, a master of engineering, architecture, metallurgy, and crafting, and an inspiration to artisans across the realm. Powers and Domains Worship Category:Gods Category:Thryndaheimr